wikicultfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Evans
Jack Evans (né: Kodai Shimizuto) is a Lycan member of the Cult of Ustream, and is considered by most to be the Cult's official 'tech expert.' Appearance Jack is a black-skinned, pure black furred, silver-haired Lycan who, like Dark and Jude, is originally from Ferona. Compared to the other two, he is a relatively short, stocky build, standing at a comparatively diminutive six feet and nine inches in height, though he is still taller than many other Cultists. In addition to his overall coat color being black, there are a total of six places where the fur itself is actually synthesised from microscopic LEDs that change color based on the emotions his machine half senses – two rings near the tip of the tail, one border “ring” around the watch on his left wrist, another ring on his right wrist and a border around the top edges of each of his ears. Normally, these rings are found to be gold, indicating a neutral attitude, neon blue, indicating preoccupied, or neon green, indicating contented, but they have been known to be red while he is in combat or otherwise worked up. In addition to these details, he has slate grey eyes that almost invisible normally due to his fur color being prone to exaggerating shadows over his eyes. His chest area – the area that would be called the underbelly on any regular wolf, is lighter in color than his overall coat, though it is almost unnoticeable due to the aforementioned shadowing issue. Like Dark, Jack usually never wears any sort of shirts or other torso-covering articles of clothing, though for him it is more of personal choice than necessity. He can commonly be found wearing a pair of hakama bound by a black belt, simple martial arts shoes and a rusty red headband. However, unlike the other two, if he were to wear regular clothing, it would not have to be tailored specifically for him, mainly due to his build in comparison to the others. The only difference to speak of would be a small hole in the back of his pants for his tail to slip through. In combat situations, Jack can be found to be in possession of one of two katanas – either his extremely resilient adamantium blade, or the Reaper Sword that he had stolen from the deepest reaches of Hell itself before resigning from the position of Grim Reaper. He can also be observed to also be wearing two black bands over his shoulders that hold his shurikens that he uses to load the shuriken launcher built in to his watch. Other than this, his attire does not change. Personality Jack, having had a rather eventful past in more ways than one, is fairly fragile emotionally, but does not hesitate to help people who have been in similar situations as he has – the most notable example of this being his instrumental role in freeing Jason from the clutches of the Reaper during the events of The Debt. Despite this, he tries to remain a positive influence on not only himself and his friends, but the whole Cult as well. He makes no effort to hide his past, often telling people of it as the need arises or as it becomes increasingly more relevant to the current state of affairs, and often draws upon his life experience to help others. Allies Fighting Style Melee all day everyday, with the occasional shuriken storm. Prefers to fight in close-quarters where he can use his deep knowledge of ninjitsu and combat with blades to his advantage. When using stealth in combat, he relies heavily on his abilities to become both invisible and intangible so as to avoid detection. Powers *'Invisibility': Fairly straightforward. Jack has the ability to become invisible. *'Intangibility': Fitting in with his heritage as an assassin-turned-samurai, he has the ability to become intangible as well as make anything touching him intangible, within reason. Abilities *'Resilient Skeleton': Due to his skeleton being made of solid adamantium, he can survive falls that a normal person would surely die from. *'Acrobatics': Jack is nimble and acrobatic, and as such, is able to not only jump several times higher than the average person, but at least ten times further as well. *'Robotics': Jack had his entire skeleton ripped out and replaced as detailed above, but along with that, he also had a sort of second brain surgically implanted in him which functions as both a backup nerve center and controller for the various electronics throughout his body. *'Technological Mind': Has a deep understanding of most all technology, and as such is a naturally gifted hacker and mechanic. Equipment *'Adamantium Sabre': Jack's signature, highly resilient katana. *'Reaper Sword': A red-bladed ethereal katana that sees much less use than the Adamantium Sabre. He took it as a sort of keepsake from Hell itself. *'M-50AX Shurikens': Specially-constructed shurikens that can be made to explode. *'KAI-4FBC80 Watch': Jack's all-purpose watch. Has a material scanner, shuriken launcher, and video communication built right in. Strengths and Immunities Stealth; he can sneak into almost anything. Technology; if he doesn't know something about a certain piece of technology, he'll pick it up right quick. Weaknesses and Fears Emotional; because of his past, he often cannot shove his emotions aside in tough situations. Relationships *'Azzan "Dark" Dmitryus': Friend. *'Judas Numidius': Friend. *'Jason Shaver': Friend. History Jack was born as Kodai Shimizuto to a relatively normal Lycan family in his hometown of Satorai on the planet Ferona. He led a mostly normal life with his older brother Sam up until the age of five, at which point the infamous hired assassin conglomerate known as ARKNET had unfortunately taken special interest in him and his brother. They raided his house late one night, killing his parents and taking first him, then his brother in an effort to estrange them from one another, which ended up being a success. He would train under the criminally and clinically insane Massey Evans for the next twenty-odd years of his life, eventually adopting the name Jack Evans as time went on. His training exercises were brutal, often involving him being quite beaten up after the fact, with his overall appearance being bloody and occasionally gory. A few years later, at age 22, they forcibly subdued him, knocked him out, and fitted him with the numerous electronics he has inside him today, and which he has used extensively since then. When he learned of his brother's fate at age 25, he reneged on his forced duties as an assassin and fled the compound, ironically on the same day that Sam too had fled back to the old family home. This eventually led to him meeting up with Jude and Dark at age 37 and forging a path to a new life on Euthora as part of the Cult of Ustream, a group with which he retains a close allegiance to this day. Quotes *"Don't think it below Death to use any means to take you. I know this from experience, he will not stop until your soul belongs to him." – Jack in response to Jason's request for help during The Debt. Trivia *Jack lost everything as a child, however, that hasn't stopped him from continuing to live his life to the fullest. *Jack's a surprisingly good sushi chef. Category: Members Category: Lycans